Sauron's Nightmare: The Dark Lord's Greatest Fear
by Lord of Leaves
Summary: Sauron has a nightmare! See what scares him! Read it! It's really funny!
1. Darkness

Sauron's Nightmare 

Chapter 1:In the Beginning there was Darkness

(any person, place, or thing is not mine but J.R.R. Tolkien's or anyone else's, but not mine in other words: I own nothing)

* * *

Author's Note: Everyone should be familiar with the fact that, when the Ring was cut off Sauron's hand he became something shadowlike and had to regenerate for about 3000 years, which could be compared to sleeping… 

Sauron had no idea were he was nor why. The last thing he could remember was that little brat Isildur cut off his fingers and his Ring of Power. Still a little bit groggy from this near-death situation, his dark brain began to think.

_Where am I?_ He thought. _How can the most powerful being on Middle-Earth not know were he is?_ His mind growled angrilywith the fierce darkness of a black hole.

"Aaaaaarrrgh!", the Dark Lord bellowed out of mere frustration and without knowing what to do next, he decided to utter another marrow-gnawing roar.

After this moment of recreational boredom, Sauron decided to perceive his surroundings and saw… … nothing … nothingness … absolute and utter nothingness.

In this nothingness it did what it was usually doing, which was nothing; hence the name. The sheer absence of anything but nothing seemed do immense that the mere thought of something would be unperceivable to anyone but Sauron.

_Black … darkness …,_ he thought. _Must be **Evil** darkness_, his mind concluded with contentment. 

After a while of undisputed satisfaction he began to believe that something must be wrong, so he considered his situation and realized that his eyes were closed, so he did what every dark lord in his position would do and opened them.

What Sauron saw … was …...

* * *

... the end of the 1st chapter 

Next chapter coming soon!

Please review!


	2. The Dark Lord

Chapter 2: The Dark Lord's Mind 

I still don't own anything. (Wish I did)

* * *

Author's Note: A black hole is nothing to go through. It is rather more like a very dense sphere with such an enormous gravitation that not even light can escape… well... black "holes" are also defined as holes in space/time by some people (mainly Einstein) and one could _theoretically_ go thru if... and only _if_ the extreme gravitation doesn't kill you, which it most cetainly would do! 

What Sauron saw … was … brown and gray; and after some consideration he decided that it was blurred and unfocused too. So his eyes did what all eyes of every other Dark Lord in his situation would do and focused. His irises adjusted to the light and began to perceive a rough and stony surface.

Quite frankly, he just saw … a brick, which angered him greatly. Sauron's mind didn't know what to do with this information and ordered his eyes to zoom out, which they did, and therefore perceived a multitude of bricks, which was recognized as a wall by his brain.

After much consideration the Dark Lord turned around and realized where he was. Sauron found himself in his throne room in Barad-dûr. He was relieved to see three other dark stone walls, his over-sized throne made out of jet black marble, his palantîr, and the altar where he would sometimes put his Ring. He was glad to finally see something, yet he was a little bit disappointed by the loss of his evil darkness. (see ch1)

To retrieve his feeling of contentment, The Dark Lord closed his eyes again and was pleased by what he saw, which was dark and evil nothingness.

For the many millennia he existed, Sauron always believed that his mind was not a mere brain, but rather a bit more like a black hole; consuming almost everything it could find without letting very much of it escape, not even light. This meant that Sauron had an almost limitless amount of information available, although he had very limited access to it, which still made him by far smarter than the average ogre.

Suddenly and without any warning the Dark Lord's even darker mind realized something so inconceivable and of such tremendous importance, by which Sauron was so surprised that he didn't even notice why he jumped head first into the ceiling…

* * *

end of 2nd chapter 

Please don't stop reading here! The next chapters are much better!

Sorry for the inconveniences.

Please review to help me improve! Please never correct me in scientific matters. Its the only thing I know about!


	3. Where is My Ring?

Chapter 3: Where is my Ring? 

I own nothing (except my computer).

* * *

The Dark Lord saw nothing, not even with opened eyes. 

_Oww!_, he thought, not knowing what else to think of.

"Damn it!", he mumbled through a thick layer of stone, "What happened?"

Suddenly Sauron heard a squeaky little voice laugh, which angered him greatly. He freed himself with the fierce power of his arm muscles.

He tried to locate the source of the voice and saw something white and fluffy rush past the door. The Dark Lord decided to ignore it the best he could, for he suddenly remembered something of much greater importance.

Sauron's mood darkened, his temper rose, his hands became clenching fists, rage and wrath welled up in the Dark Lord's dark mind, and one moment before his head would have exploded like a gram of antimatter, his anger erupted out of him like the hottest pits of Mt. Doom, in which his Ring of Power was crafted.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhhhhhhh!", he bellowed with a thundering roar, "WHERE IS MY RING!"

Sauron almost grew hysterical; his breath fastened while his mind tried to comprehend the sudden loss of his most precious treasure, failed, and tried again.

While his mind occupied itself with an endless loop, Sauron began to search for his ring.

Panting, the Dark Lord looked through the whole throne room until he finally found something.

He didn't exactly know what it was, yet he picked up the shiny and rustling bag.

The bag was something he never saw before, strange and irritating runes where engraved on it. He tried to encrypt them, but could only describe their shape.

… O … N … I … …

… The Dark Lord's mind had to rest, for it was still trying to comprehend its loss. After a while of dull boredom, he started again …

… O … N … R …

This made no sense to him, so he concluded that the name of the bag wasn't finished yet, which made him read on…

… I … N … G … S …

After various moments of consideration, something in the depths of his brain told him that he just read the word "ring." Frantically he ripped the bag open and was almost satisfied by what he saw.

* * *

To be continued … 

I'd write faster if I get more reviews,

So please review and tell me what you think of this story.


	4. The Hunt

Chapter 4: The Hunt 

Nothing is mine (literally: I own nothingness)

Author's Note: To loose his ring is one of Sauron's fears, but not his greatest…

Sauron's greatest fear is yet to come… but not in this chapter… (review anyway)

* * *

Sauron opened the bag and a multitude of small, ring-sized objects scattered on the floor.

_Wow_, the Dark Lord thought, without knowing what else to think of.

"Wow," he said, not knowing what to say without thinking of it first.

His mind, loosing the last drag of its twisted sanity, was almost satisfied with the outcome of he search, although it decided that something had to be done.

So he took one of these ring-like objects, which are, even without Sauron's knowledge of their origin, furthermore called onion rings, and smashed the rest of them into bits.

The Dark Lord held his onion ring up high and said with a booming voice, "**Behold! The one and only Ring**! (of the onion)

With his mind a little more at ease, for it finally possessed something ring-like, he could at last concentrate on things of far greater importance.

_Where was **his** **RING**? His most precious treasure? The **Ring**? Ring? rrrrrring…rrrrrring_

His mind ringed, stopped abruptly and began thinking again.

_How come no one's around? And what exactly are these little furry things?_

As if it could read his mind, a little, white, fluffy, furry thing sped past the door and squeaked something like "nice ring" or "want a ring" and was gone.

Aggravated by being mocked and equipped with a ring substitute to ease his mind, the Dark Lord decided to hunt the thing down and to kill it after torturing it thoroughly.

So Sauron left his throne room and entered the corridor, seeing only a glimpse of the creature before it went past the corner.

The Dark Lord's knowledge concerning the structure of Barad-dûr was immense, which was probably the reason why he knew that the route the creature was taking could only lead to the spiral staircase in the center of his tower, which lead to the first floor.

He ran as fast as he could, entered the staircase, and followed the little furry thing as close as he could, but every time it came into view he was only able to perceive a tiny glimpse of it.

Sauron knew that the staircase was long, but he didn't remember it to be that long. Already a bit dizzy because of the spirals, he didn't give up and sped after the thing. He didn't even feel hunger, tiredness, or exhaustion while running down, although it seemed to him that his senses for boredom and anger were still intact. And so he ran and ran and wished to kill that fluffy thing and ran and was bored by running and ran until … well … until …

* * *

To be continued… 

Please **review**! 

**Seriously!** I already have the end of this story outlined. I'm just to lazy to write and think and so on. If **you** review, my sense of self importance rises and only then I can overcome my bad habits and write! If not, I'll just say wtf and take roughly 6 days for the next chapter.

**So please review!** OK? Good.


	5. The Door

Chapter 5: The Door 

I own nothing is the most secure way to disclaim.

AN: sorry for being so slow, but I had school stuff to do.

* * *

To fully understand this chapter you must be aquainted to"Elvish for Beginners:" 

Lai – Green

Mor – Dark

Dor – Land

* * *

The Dark Lord ran. He ran so long, he couldn't remember when he started running. It was so long that not even the author of this story knew what he did nor why Sauron was running. 

…

After various moments of recreational boredom of both the author and the Dark Lord, Sauron finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

The fluffy thing sped across the floor; he ran after it. The creature accelerated and vanished behind a door.

Sauron looked at the door, thoroughly baffled.

_Did this thing just run through a closed door?_ he thought bewildered, and concluded that his senses must have become dulled from and eternity of running.

The Dark Lord looked at the door more closely. It was vaguely familiar. The dark depths of his unhallowed mind remembered that this was the place, where the dark, stony entrance gate of Barad-Dûr had normally been.

The door was quite peculiar: It was made of wood, which isn't that odd, yet it was also to some degree translucent, which is. It also seemed to be surrounded by a glowing aura and on it Sauron also perceived a sign.

The Dark Lord couldn't quite read the sign, so he walked closer to it. Sauron felt a certain anger, but he didn't yet know its origin. As he advanced, more anger welled up in the Dark Lord's dark mind for each step he took. And suddenly he knew why he was angry and roared.

The sign said (in very stylistically beautiful writing): _You are know entering **Laidor**, formerly known as Mordor._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrgghhhh!" he roar extremely loud."This is outrageous! How could they dare!"

Rage welled up in the Dark Lord's even darkermind and erupted fiercely and forcefully as he tore open the wooden door, which caused the onion ring on his finger to crumble.

He perceived light, he felt it pulsating through his body until his mind filled with so much light that he was dazzled by it…

* * *

Sauron's most greatest and biggest fear will be in the next and hopefully last chapter! 

Please review and tell me what you think. (Please no stupid questions!)

**Read my other stories as well**, I hope you'll like them!


End file.
